


Драббл

by Rika_Spike



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайна Айи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл

Теплые пальцы скользят по стеклу, уничтожая совершенный ледяной узор. Все правильно, чтобы что-то создать, надо что-то разрушить.

Холод пробирает до костей, но слезть с подоконника – невыполнимая задача. 

Даже смешно: он может найти силы противостоять чувству, но не смеет отказать себе в подобном ребячестве.

Замерзший палец почти не оставляет следа, чертя еле заметную палочку в последней, четвертой, букве – d.

Глупо, недостойно, бессмысленно выводить на стекле это имя.

Одно-единственное имя. Ненавистное. Любимое.

\- Айя?

Он вскидывает голову и с ужасом смотрит на нетронутый ледяной узор.

Всего лишь сон.

Сердце медленно возвращается к привычному ритму, а с губ слетает облегченный вздох.

Его тайна по-прежнему тайна.


End file.
